A New Order II: The Queen of Hell
by TimeLordPrime
Summary: This is the sequel story to my story A New Order. The Winchesters have had a nice couple of months to more or less live like a normal family when suddenly a new threat to them finds her way to their very doorstep. Abaddon has decided that for her to become the new Queen of Hell that Jo has to die and she has come up with a insidious new way to bring that about: from within!
1. The Enemy Within

The Queen of Hell

I do not own Supernatural and I am not making a profit off of this.

**This is the sequel series to my AU Supernatural story, A New Order, and starts a few months after that story left off. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

CHAPTER 1

THE ENEMY WITHIN

"Say Dad. Go on. Say it," Dean Winchester said to his infant son Bobby as he held him and looked at him with a proud look on his face.

"Dean, he can't talk yet. He's too young," Jo said as she shook her head at him.

"You don't know. He might be able to. He's half Angel after all. Maybe that means he's smarter than an average baby. Come on, Bobby, say Dad. How about cheeseburger? Can you say cheeseburger? Wait a minute! I know what he'll say. Say pie. Pie," Dean said.

"What is it with you and pie anyway?" Jo asked as she started laughing out loud.

"Dean, he's not going to say anything. He's only a few months old. His first word will probably be Mama anyway. It usually is for most babies," Sam said from nearby.

Sam and Jessica were now living with Dean, Jo, and their kids in their house until they could find a home of their own. They were there pretty much all of the time now when they weren't going off hunting together that is anyway. Dean and Sam had lived together for years so it didn't bother them and Jo and Jess got along just like sisters so there was no friction there either. Things worked out more or less fine for everyone except for Mary.

Mary loved having her aunt and uncle around but with so many people in the house it was very, very hard for her to get any kind of privacy or a moment to herself. She also knew that it would be next to impossible for her to have any kind of a social life or a date with two overbearing father figures around sticking their nose into her business.

Not that she was probably going to ever have a boyfriend anyway. How in the world could she possibly explain to someone that she was part Angel and had never had a childhood much less that she had never gone to school a day in her life? She wondered if she would ever even have a friend much less a boyfriend.

"Maybe his first word will be gank," Mary said laughing as she tried to push all of this aside.

Dean actually smiled at that as he said, "Come on, Bobby, say gank. Let's go gank those mothers!"

Bobby laughed and gave his father a huge smile but said nothing. Dean looked disappointed for a moment but quickly got over it and started to smile again. He could never be too upset for long with Bobby and Mary around.

Dean gently rubbed the top of Mary's head as he walked by her and she looked up at him in confusion as she said, "What?"

"I didn't do anything," Dean said as he tried to act like nothing had happened.

Mary just shook her head at him but smiled despite herself. She loved it when her father showed her affection but still tried to act like he didn't do that kind of thing.

Sam saw this and called him on it immediately as he said, "Dude, you know what she's talking about. You were being completely affectionate with her."

"I was not," Dean protested.

"Yes, you were. You were showing her that you love her," Sam said.

"Shut up! I was not," Dean said.

"Dean, can't you just admit that you have a soft spot when it comes to your kids? You are human you know," Sam said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sammy. There's nothing soft about me," Dean said.

Jo rolled her eyes as she said, "Maybe you can give Mary a hug when you're alone together. Mary won't tell anyone that you're a great big softy after all."

"I'm not soft," Dean said.

Mary decided to have some fun with this as she walked up to Dean and gave him a hug instead. Dean smiled at first and enjoyed it until Sam started laughing.

"Yeah, she doesn't have you wrapped around her little finger at all," Sam said.

"Shut up!" Dean said.

Mary laughed. She knew that he wasn't acting like this because he didn't want to show her that he loved her but because he wanted to keep up his macho image in front of Sam. Not that he was fooling Sam for one minute.

"Sam, stop torturing your brother," Jessica said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm just trying to get him to admit that he has feelings like everyone else does. He's just too stubborn to say it," Sam said.

"He's not the only one who's stubborn. Let it go," Jessica whispered in his ear.

Sam smiled and nodded as the two of them kissed. Dean then used this time while Sam was distracted to quietly rub Mary's head again while putting a finger to his lips.

Mary smiled at him and said nothing. She definitely didn't want to get that started up again.

This happy moment was immediately interrupted as all of these times usually were by Jo suddenly looking off into the distance as she listened to an incoming message from the other Angels. Mary sighed as she listened in and knew that trouble was already on its way to ruin what should have been an ordinary day for all of them.

Part of her welcomed the chance to get to crack some heads together, but another part of her had definitely been enjoying spending time with her family. She grimaced as she wondered if maybe she was the one who was going soft.

Dean took Mary into the next room with a serious expression on his face because he knew that Jo was listening to Angel Radio just from the look on her face. The deepening frown that she developed soon afterwards told him that whatever it was that it was something serious.

He also knew that Jo wouldn't discuss it with him while Bobby was around because she wanted to maintain the illusion of a normal life for his sake. It didn't seem to matter that he was only a baby and wouldn't understand them anyway. He was beginning to think that she had taken this wanting to have a normal life thing of hers way too far. Normal was overrated anyway in his book.

"What's it about this time?" Dean asked Mary as soon as they were alone.

"Abaddon has just invaded Hell with an army of new demons that she created from stolen human souls. She's going to try to overthrow Crowley," Mary said.

Dean whistled as he said with a grin, "I'm not sure who to root for. I wonder if there's any way that they could both kill each other and solve all of our problems for us at once."

Abaddon had been causing trouble for the Winchesters ever since Sam and Dean first ran across her when she was chasing their grandfather who had time jumped from 1958 to escape her with a key to the Men of Letters' headquarters. It was the same headquarters that Sam and Dean had already visited thanks to Jo. Their grandfather had died and no one could save him because it would create a paradox since he had never returned home again to see his son John. Jo and Mary both still felt guilty about that because they really wanted to for Sam and Dean's sake. Henry Winchester didn't hold a grudge over it though and seemed to be at peace with the rest of his family at last.

Abaddon however wasn't going away quite so easily. She had recently tried to steal the body of a powerful entity from another universe to use against Jo, but she had been prevented from doing so by the actions of Mary and several new friends that she had made there. Mary had been sure that wasn't the last that she would see of her, and she was unfortunately being proven right here today.

"Since when do we ever get lucky like that, Dad?" Mary asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're right. It'll never happen. With our luck, the two of them will probably fall in love and decide to rule Hell together," Dean said chuckling.

"Somehow I don't think so, Dad. Of course that just may be my complete and utter revulsion towards Crowley talking, but I think that Abaddon could do so much better than that lying scumbag," Mary said as she made a face.

"Thank you so much," Crowley said sarcastically as he suddenly appeared in the room with them.

Dean immediately went on the alert as he said, "What are you doing here? No one's supposed to know where we live."

Crowley shook his head as he said, "When are you going to learn, Dean? Nothing's a secret from me for long. It's not me that you have to worry about anyway. It's Abaddon. She's winning! If she takes over Hell, you won't be dealing with cute and cuddly little old me anymore. You haven't seen trouble like she'll cause if she beats me. I'd suggest that your much better half needs to send some help downstairs right away unless she wants to find out just how bad life with a Queen of Hell around can be, and she needs to send it quickly!"

Dean couldn't help but grin as he said, "She's really got you on the run, doesn't she? How's it feel not to be completely and totally in control of everything for once, Crowley? Sucks doesn't it? Now you know how us measly little humans feel every day especially with demons going around wrecking our lives."

"Could you please keep the comments from the Cro-Magnon set down to a minimum, Dean? I need some freakin' help now or you're going to find yourself in a whole new ballgame soon. Abaddon's completely changing the rules. She's not just making deals to get souls like I do. She's outright stealing them and leaving whole groups of soulless people behind for the rest of you to deal with. She's going to create chaos on Earth like you've never seen before if you don't stop her right now," Crowley said in a worried voice.

"You don't care about Earth, Crowley. All you care about is that you don't want her to get her hands on your precious little posterior," Jo said as she suddenly appeared next to the demon.

"Are you going to send any of your winged friends down below to help me or what?" Crowley asked impatiently.

"Yes, unfortunately. I'd really prefer to just let Abaddon play basketball with your head instead, but since she's a whole bucket full of crazy I guess I'll just have to pick the manipulative creep over the psychotic nutcase," Jo said with a sigh.

"I truly appreciate your heartfelt concern for my well-being," Crowley said with a frown.

"Go on back, Crowley. You should already have plenty of help there now to drive Abaddon off. Meanwhile I have some fumigating of this room to do. There's a foul stench in here now that I'll probably never get out," Jo said with a turned up nose.

"Don't worry. I'm more than happy to go. I can't stand the warm and welcoming atmosphere of this place for a minute longer," Crowley said.

Then he turned to smile at Mary as he said, "Unless of course you want me to stay for some reason, my dear."

Mary started to glow with white light as she said, "If you don't leave right now, I'm going to send you back down missing a few vital pieces of your anatomy. Do I make my meaning clear?"

"It's like crystal," Crowley said with a frown.

Jo practically growled as she said, "Crowley, if you ever enter my home uninvited or hit on my daughter again, I'll pop you like a balloon with a snap of my fingers! Do I make MY meaning clear?"

Crowley shuddered as he nodded and immediately left the house without saying anything further.

Dean laughed as he said, "I'm so glad that you're on my side."

Jo wrapped her arms around him as she said in a sad voice, "I don't like it that he knows where we live now. They'll all know if he knows. Now we'll have to put Devil's Traps all through this place and try to make it demon proof. I didn't want this. I wanted Bobby to have a normal place to grow up in. I was so hoping that he would have the kind of life that you and I never got to have."

"He still will if I can help it. There's only so much you can protect him from though when his Dad is a hunter and his Mom is the head of the Angels. We're kind of like walking, talking neon signs attracting demons straight toward us whether we want to be or not," Dean said.

"I know but I guess I just had this fantasy that I could keep Bobby sheltered here from all of that since it had worked for the last couple of months. I don't want anything to happen to him too," Jo said as she looked at Mary with guilt.

Mary smiled as she said, "I'm fine. You don't need to keep feeling guilty about what happened to me. You definitely don't have to worry about protecting Bobby either. I'll do that. I won't let anything happen to him. Ever. He's going to be completely safe as long as I'm around because he's my little brother. Nothing and I mean nothing is going to lay a finger on him without going through me first."

Jo and Dean both looked at her with amused looks on their faces as Mary said, "What?"

"It's just that you're way too much like your Dad," Jo said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Dean said smugly.

Suddenly they heard Jessica screaming and everyone ran out of the room and back into the living room where they found her lying on the floor unconscious. Sam was nowhere in sight which automatically made Dean wonder if Crowley had come with some friends.

"He wouldn't dare," Jo said knowing what Dean was thinking.

"Where is Sam then and what happened to Jess?" Dean asked worried.

Jo touched Jessica's forehead and said, "She's fine physically. I don't know why she's just lying here for. I'm searching for Sam right now. He's . . ."

"I'm right here. What happened to Jess?" Sam asked.

"That's what I'd like to know. I'd also like to know why you left her in here alone with Crowley running around," Dean said accusingly.

"Crowley was here? How was I supposed to know that, Dean?" Sam asked as he picked Jessica up and gently laid her on the couch.

"Why did you leave? Where were you?" Dean demanded.

"I had to sign for a delivery of some of your stupid westerns that you special ordered. I didn't know that all of a sudden we were going to have an invasion on our hands," Sam said indignantly.

Jo almost smiled because she knew that Dean was acting this way because he had grown to think of Jessica as a sister and was very concerned about her. This was his way of showing it much to Sam's detriment.

"Dean, you can't blame Sam for this. He never would have left her alone if he had known that she was in danger. I think we're all equally to blame for this really. We kind of became complacent and thought that we were invincible here. We just found out exactly how wrong that we were," Jo said.

"I don't understand. I don't see anything wrong with her. Why is she unconscious?" Sam asked as he carefully checked Jessica over.

Suddenly Jessica woke up and said, "Sam? Why are you all staring at me for?"

"You tell us. We found you passed out on the floor after hearing you scream," Dean said.

"I – I don't remember. No, wait a minute! I do remember now. It was Abaddon. I saw her here and I tried to stop her. I set her on fire to drive her away. Then she began telekinetically squeezing my heart and made me pass out. She must have decided to escape before the rest of you came. I guess she'll know not to mess around with me again, huh?" Jessica asked with a grin on her face.

"I certainly hope so," Jo said as she hugged Jessica tightly and tried to repress any outward signs of the fear that was threatening to overwhelm her.

Abaddon had been here! She had been in the same house with her baby, and she hadn't even known it.

Why hadn't she known it? Why hadn't she been able to detect her? Why was she here for in the first place?

Mary had the same questions in her eyes as well as she looked at her with a troubled look on her face. Neither of them knew what was going on here and they didn't like it.

"We're definitely going to have to demon proof this house and make it more like a Panic Room. I don't want to do it but I have to in order to protect Bobby," Jo said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Jo. It's necessary though. We have to do it in order to keep Abbadon out of here. Who knows what she might do if she gets in here again?" Jessica said.

Jo nodded and went to work immediately to turn her former home into one huge Panic Room. She would never feel the same here again though, and she would make sure that Abaddon paid for that the next time that she saw her.

What she didn't know was that she had been looking at Abaddon the entire time. Abaddon inwardly smiled as she watched Jo from inside of Jessica's body which was now hers. After her forces had been defeated by Jo's army of Angels, she had come here for revenge and quickly found the perfect place to hide from Jo when Jessica had attacked her. Now she could stay hidden right there in plain sight while simultaneously trying to find a way to destroy Jo from within as she learned everything that she possibly could about her.

She knew that Jo would never suspect that her best friend would also be her worst enemy in disguise and thanks to her discovery of a hidden tablet in one of Lucifer's secret hiding places that had given her the ability to pass undetected by Angels she would never even know that she was there. She would also never be able to stop her no matter how many Devil's Traps or other defenses against demons that she put into her home because thanks to the tablet she was now immune to those as well. Being inside of Jessica's body also made her nearly invulnerable. Making herself almost unstoppable wasn't enough though. She still didn't have the power to take on Jo or any other Angels that she might come across, and they could still kill her even in this form if they found out about The First Blade.

She was going to have to remain hidden here inside of Jessica's body until she either came across a new source of power or found a way to kill her. She would never be able to take Hell from Crowley as long as she existed.

Jo Winchester had to die so that the new reign of the Queen of Hell could begin.

**Next: Even as Abaddon plots against the Winchesters from within their own home, a seemingly familiar threat appears out of nowhere. It seems that several people have been having all of their wishes come true in a small town and it's caused instant chaos. At first Sam and Dean believe that yet another Coin of Tiamat has been found, but they soon find out just how wrong that they are when the real source of the wishes reveals itself. The Winchesters are going to find themselves becoming really nostalgic for the old days when all that they had to do to solve the problem was to find an evil coin when they find out what they're really up against.**


	2. A Fan's Worst Nightmare

CHAPTER 2

I do not own Supernatural, Twilight, or Godzilla and I am not making any profit off of this.

A FAN'S WORST NIGHTMARE

Sam and Dean pulled into the small town called Inspiration Point in the Impala and couldn't believe the unbelievable sight that greeted them there. The whole town seemed like something out of a nightmare as a giant lizard that looked like it came out of an old monster movie chased people down one street while a gunslinger dressed like he came out of the Old West shot at people in the town square as he let out a joyful yell. Even weirder than that several UFOs hovered over one house and bombarded it with strange multi-colored lights while little green men with ray guns attacked its front door trying to get inside. There were screams everywhere as everyone ran around in a mass panic.

"I guess those internet accounts of what was going on here were true after all. They were so out there that I actually hoped that it was just a bunch of kids playing a prank. No such luck, huh?" Dean said as he watched the chaos around him in shock.

"This is just like what happened with the Coin of Tiamat except even worse. Do you think that maybe there was another one out there?" Sam speculated.

"Offhand I'd have to give that a great big yes," Dean said as several people ran by them being chased by a vampire that looked like he had just stepped out of Twilight.

"Who would wish for that though?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Maybe it was someone with some taste," Dean said with a smirk.

"Hey! Don't diss Twilight!" Mary said suddenly appearing in the backseat and making both brothers jump.

Dean frowned at her as he said, "What did I tell you about just popping up out of nowhere, Mary? I could have shot you."

"So? Unless you're carrying the Colt around with you, I don't think I have to worry about that do you? Maybe not even then," Mary said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Dean said in an annoyed voice.

"Fine. I kind of like making you jump though," Mary said giggling.

"I didn't jump," Dean protested.

"Yes, you did, Dad. It was cool," Mary said grinning.

Sam smiled at her as she showed yet another way that she was like her father. She loved to surprise people just to see the looks on their faces. He couldn't help but think that this was Dean getting his payback for playing so many practical jokes on him over the years.

"Mary, not now, okay? What did Bobby tell you? Does he have any idea what's going on here?" Dean said.

"He said that based on the descriptions that people were giving on the internet that this sounded like another Coin of Tiamat but . . ." Mary said trailing off.

"He isn't quite convinced of that, is he?" Sam asked.

"Not really, no. The coin took people's wishes and twisted them to create chaos. Who would wish for any of this stuff though? I mean fans of monster movies might want it to be real deep down on some level, but they'd never actually wish for that to happen. It doesn't make sense that anyone would say that they wished for a giant lizard to appear and chase them unless they just really hated themselves," Mary said as she looked at the chaos around her with a grimace.

"It's almost as if something or someone were taking people's hidden wishes or desires and twisting them into something to kill them with. Say someone loves aliens so much that they watch any movie with them they can find and this . . . force takes that love and makes the aliens real in order to kill them. This is like that goddess that had people's heroes kill them except this time it's something that they really love that's doing it," Sam speculated as he pulled out his laptop and tried to see if there was still a working WiFi connection in the area that he could use for some research.

"Fanboys being killed by something from their favorite fandom? Brutal," Mary said with a wince.

"I really don't want you to see what might pop up to kill me," Dean said with a shudder.

"Yeah, I'm aware of your love for those 'special' cartoons of yours, Dad," Mary said with a frown.

"They're not cartoons," Dean said.

"I know what they are, Dad, and I really, really don't want to think about it right now," Mary said shuddering.

"I haven't watched them since I met your mom again though so maybe it won't be that," Dean said with a smile.

"I so hope not. I've never wished for something so much in my life," Mary said.

Sam suddenly said, "Dean, Mary, I found it! It's Tiamat."

"So it is another coin?" Dean asked.

"No, it's actually Tiamat, the goddess of chaos, herself. I found a few accounts on here of Tiamat creating mass chaos back in ancient times by attacking people in ways exactly like this. She destroyed entire towns this way that refused to worship her. It was her way of having fun it sounds like from the stories," Sam said.

"Oh, I'm really going to love meeting this crazy chick I can already tell. So does it say how to kill her anywhere?" Dean asked.

"All it says is that she was killed by the sun god, Marduk, with the arrows of the wind whatever those are, a club, a spear, and a net. I guess it helps that he was a god too," Sam said.

"Well we don't have any sun gods handy as far as I know so is there anything else?" Dean asked.

"There's me," Mary said raising her hand up with a smile.

"No," Dean said.

"Dad, I'm a Nephilim and I actually went toe to toe with Eve. I'm pretty sure I can kill a little chaos goddess," Mary protested

"No. I'm not sending you out there to get hurt. You're staying here in the car," Dean said firmly.

"I'd like to see you make me," Mary said in anger.

Sam smiled again at this battle of equally stubborn people who were so much alike that it was scary as he said, "I did find another account of someone killing her when she came back again. Apparently the first time she died didn't take."

"That must be a pretty convenient power to have," Dean said.

"What are you talking about? How many times have you come back from the dead, Dad?" Mary said laughing.

"Yeah but it's not like I can do it whenever I want to," Dean protested.

"You can now that I'm around. Not that I want to test that out anytime soon," Mary said.

Dean smiled at her as he said, "Yeah, I'm not a fan of that idea either."

Sam knew that this was their way of making up with each other for arguing a minute ago. It was their way of apologizing without actually having to say it.

He tried not to smile at them as he continued with what he had found as he said, "According to this other account, Tiamat was killed the second time by one of the gods turning her own power back on her. It doesn't really say how they did it though. All it says is something about making her face herself whatever that means."

"Nice. I love it when they don't give us a detailed account. Was it too much to ask for them to add a few little details?" Dean said annoyed.

"What's he whining about now?" Jo asked as she suddenly appeared in the back seat with Abaddon in Jessica's body.

She had left the baby with her mother. She was sure that he would be safe there with all of the defenses that Bobby had put into his house against demons.

"We can't find any details on how to kill the thing causing all of this," Mary said.

"I guess we'll just use your favorite tactic on it then, Dean. Keep hitting it until it falls," Jo said grinning at him.

"Very funny," Dean said with a frown.

Abaddon watched them laugh and joke with one another with curiosity. She could already see that one of Jo's weaknesses was her love for her family. She made a mental note of that to herself for future use even as she prepared to see how they solved problems together. It would be very interesting to see them in action as they tried to kill Tiamat.

She wondered if they could actually do it without her having to step in and stop her herself. She knew exactly how to defeat her of course, but she wasn't about to tell the Winchesters that. If Tiamat managed to actually get lucky and kill Jo somehow, then that would be all the better for her then.

Suddenly Abaddon could sense the presence of who she knew was Tiamat nearby. She kept quiet and wondered how long it would take for the others to spot her.

Dean saw her first only moments later as she slowly walked towards them as if she didn't have a care in the world. She was in the form of a beautiful dark haired woman in her early twenties wearing the latest in modern fashions. She would have looked just like any other ordinary woman if it wasn't for her smile. Her smile was long and wide and the joy in her eyes at watching the town around her slowly being burned and torn apart was evident to everyone the moment that they saw her.

"Well, hello. You're the one responsible for all of this I take it?" Dean asked as he pulled out Ruby's knife.

He wasn't sure if it would work on a goddess or not, but it didn't hurt to try.

"Oh, yes. It's so much fun isn't it? I love the idea of having something that gives a person joy be the very thing that kills them. That makes things even more satisfying to me somehow. It's kind of ironic too, don't you think? Remember all those times your parents told you not to watch those scary movies or they'd give you bad dreams? They didn't know the half of it!" Tiamat said laughing.

"Yeah, I can already tell you'd be a really fun date alright," Dean joked.

"Flirting with her already, Dean? Honestly!" Jo said grinning.

"Oh, you can believe me when I say that I'm definitely not interested. However you may have some potential," Tiamat said as she eyed Sam with a lecherous smile.

Sam backed away nervously as Dean joked, "Dude, what is it with you and all the monsters wanting you anyway?"

Abaddon laughed in amusement despite herself. She had to admit that she was starting to enjoy this. No wonder the Winchesters liked this sort of thing so much.

Dean looked at her oddly for a moment because Jessica usually didn't laugh at his jokes, and she usually wasn't in a laughing mood whenever Sam was being hit on by someone which seemed to happen more often than not whenever they came across female monsters. He would have asked her if she was feeling okay if they weren't in incredible danger at the moment. He filed this question away in his mind determined to ask her about it later.

If there was a later that is.

Tiamat looked at Abaddon closely now, and the demon couldn't help but wonder if the goddess knew what she really was. Tiamat grinned as she asked, "I take it he is yours then from the matching wedding bands that you both wear."

Abaddon smiled now as she realized that Tiamat had been looking at Jessica's wedding ring. She almost sighed in relief before she answered her.

"Yes, he's my husband. If you want him, you're going to have to deal with me or at least give me a very good offer for him," Abaddon said as she tried to make a joke herself to fit the mood of the moment.

Tiamat laughed as she said, "I like you. I think I'll kill you last."

Then she turned her attention to Dean as she said, "You, however, I'll definitely kill first. Let's see. What is it that you're a fan of, hmm?"

"Please not the anime. Please," Mary muttered under her breath.

"Oh, you love classic rock and roll don't you? This should be fun," Tiamat said as her eyes glowed momentarily.

"What are you going to do? Have a hair band from the 80s appear and kill me? I think I can take them," Dean joked.

Suddenly one of his favorite songs began to play louder and louder in Dean's ears. At first he enjoyed it, and then it started to become intolerable even to him. He realized in shock that he was about to be killed by having his brains melted by listening to his favorite songs.

What a way to go!

"What have you done?" Jo asked in horror because she could see the pain on Dean's face but couldn't hear the cause of it.

"You're going to be too busy to care in a minute. Let's see what you like. Hunting?! Well, that's not very interesting. You also like classic rock even though your tastes are different from Dean's, but I so hate to use the same technique twice. Oh, I like that. That's good," Tiamat said as her eyes glowed once more.

Jo attacked her with Holy White Light even as she got ready to use her powers on her next. Tiamat simply laughed and said, "I only have one weakness, dear, and that's not it. You're going to have to do much better than that."

Then Jo suddenly saw what Tiamat had conjured up to deal with her as several ballerinas appeared around her and began attacking her while they did pirouettes. No matter what she did to try to send them away or kill them nothing worked.

"Really? Ballet?" Mary asked as she tried to remain calm by joking around even though she was secretly shaking on the inside.

"So I like ballet. So what? So does your Dad even though he would never admit it. Oh, I really don't want to go out this way. Killed by ballerinas?!" Jo said as she kept one step ahead of the ballerinas and their deadly kicks and spins.

"The look on your face is so wonderful. I love it! Now let's see what you're a fan of, Handsome,' Tiamat said as she turned to Sam next.

She smiled as she said, "I'd love to use that huge fear of clowns against you but since you hate them with a passion that would be going against my own rules. I'm so tempted though. No, I'm sticking to my guns. Let's see. Aw, you're even more boring than Jo. You like knowledge and research? Gah! What am I supposed to do? Flood your mind with knowledge until it explodes? That's not very satisfying, is it? Oh, I like that. You liked fireworks as a child. Now that I can use."

Suddenly fireworks started going off all around Sam, and he started to duck and dodge them. Things got even worse as they started to appear out of nowhere and fly towards him in an attempt to bombard him and hit him.

"Oh, this is fun. I so love fireworks in the summertime!" Tiamat said with laughter.

"Leave him alone!" Mary screamed as she attacked Tiamat with one of the Colts that she always carried with her.

She shot at Tiamat with it several times scaring even the goddess as its bullets just barely missed her each time. It was now her turn to dodge incoming attacks as Mary kept her busy for the moment.

Abaddon watched this with an impressed look on her face. She was beginning to see for the first time just how powerful that this little Nephilim was. If she wasn't so young and inexperienced, she would easily be the most dangerous of all of the Winchesters even her mother. As it was, Abaddon was quickly learning never to take the girl for granted by watching her in action.

Mary actually kept Tiamat at bay for several moments while Abaddon pretended to help her fight her. She would always miss the goddess every time with one of her flame attacks, but she would make it look like each miss had purely been accidental.

Suddenly Tiamat's eyes glowed as she said, "Well, it took me long enough, but I finally have something to use against you. Your mind is almost unreadable. It's very strong. You're even more stubborn than your parents as hard as that is to believe."

Mary had to quit fighting Tiamat immediately as she said, "Oh, no! That's not fair!"

The Impala started racing towards her as she said, "No! I love that car. I was going to drive it one day."

"I know. You've inherited your father's love of cars it seems. How ironic that his favorite one would be what kills you? I love irony!" Tiamat said laughing.

As Mary ran from the Impala, Tiamat finally turned to Abaddon and frowned. Abaddon laughed as Tiamat failed over and over again to read her mind no matter how hard she tried. That tablet she had found apparently protected her from being detected by the goddess as well.

"What are you? I've never met anyone that I couldn't read before," Tiamat said nervously.

"I'm a Phoenix for one thing and I can't die. So good luck on conjuring up anything that can stop me even if you do manage to somehow get into my head," Abaddon said as she started to attack Tiamat for real this time.

Tiamat began to feel fear for the first time now as Abaddon drove her out of the line of sight of the others. Then she used her demonic power to attempt to possess the goddess in an attempt to read her mind since she had just been inside of Jo's mind earlier. She had to know what Tiamat saw there.

"What are you?!" Tiamat repeated again with absolute fear in her voice as she could feel Abaddon trying to take control of her.

"Your destruction if I feel like it. Since I want the Winchesters to die though, I won't kill you. At least not just yet anyway," Abaddon admitted.

Even as Abaddon continued to try to break into Tiamat's mind, Dean was thinking over and over again about what Sam had said about stopping Tiamat. He was doing it as much to block out the blaring phantom music that was threatening to send him into a catatonic state as anything else, but it ended up coming in useful.

Dean finally figured it out as he shouted at the top of his lungs in an attempt to hear himself over the non-existent music, "It's a mirror! It has to be. Tiamat has to be forced to look at herself in a mirror! That way she uses her own power on herself!"

Sam looked at him in surprise since he was usually the one who figured things out like that. He continued to run from the ever increasing barrage of fireworks of all kinds going off around him as he said, "That could work. I don't suppose any of us are going to be able to use one on her anytime soon though."

"What?" Dean asked unable to hear him over the cacophony of sound assaulting his eardrums.

"Never mind," Sam said as he tried to think of how he could find a mirror on such short notice.

"A mirror, huh? I hope it doesn't have to be a big one. Sorry, Dean," Jo said as she ripped one of the mirrors off of the Impala even as she made it crash into a building by giving it a massive telekinetic push away from Mary.

"No! Baby, no!" Dean screamed as he saw the Impala's front end completely smashed in.

Jo telekinetically threw the mirror towards Mary who caught it. Mary then ran to find Tiamat as she tried to ignore the cries of pain from her mother who was now paying for what she had done. She had been so busy getting the mirror and saving Mary that she hadn't paid close enough attention to the ballerinas who were now attacking her mercilessly.

"This is going to be really embarrassing on a tombstone," Jo said as she tried to keep a sense of humor about the whole thing while she flung all of the ballerinas away from her telekinetically.

It seemed that she could still use that power against them even though she couldn't hurt them directly with any of her other ones. Maybe because they were possibly mental projections plucked from her own mind and only mental powers would work against them. She would try to work that out later if they survived.

Mary meanwhile ran for all she was worth as she already heard what was left of the Impala start moving towards her again somehow. She eventually found Tiamat cowering in fear before who she thought was her Aunt Jessica and smiled.

"Way to go, Aunt Jess. I should have known she wouldn't be able to read you because you're pretty unique being a Phoenix and all," Mary said with a grin as she closed in on the two women.

She quickly held the mirror in-between Tiamat and Abaddon and smiled in triumph as Tiamat recoiled from her reflection in it. She really hoped that the mirror did its work quickly to get rid of Tiamat before the Impala got rid of her.

Tiamat screamed as her power began to work on herself. The Impala phased through Mary and hit Tiamat straight in the chest impaling her against a nearby tree.

The attacks against the others immediately stopped as Tiamat disintegrated into dust right before Mary's eyes. She raised her fist up in the air in triumph as she said, "That's what you get for messing around with a Winchester!"

She then saw Abaddon looking at her in amusement and asked her, "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

Abaddon smiled as she said, "Oh, Mary, nothing can hurt me. You know that. I'm just fine. In fact, I'm great."

"I'm glad somebody else," Jo said as she came limping towards them with a singed and burnt Sam and a near deaf Dean close behind her.

"Sorry that I couldn't do more to help," Abaddon lied.

"That's alright. I know that you did the best that you could. At least it's all over with now," Jo said.

"My baby!" Dean shouted as he saw what was left of the Impala lying against the tree where it had crashed.

Jo rolled her eyes as she said, "I wish you cared as much about me as you do that stupid car."

"What?" Dean asked still unable to hear her.

"Nothing. I'll fix your precious baby, Dean. Don't worry," Jo said as she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly the Impala was as good as new again. She smiled as Dean started to beam from ear to ear and gave her a passionate kiss. She shook her head after he was finished. She never would truly understand his feelings for the car, but both he and Mary loved it so that was good enough for her to consider it as important too.

"Thanks, Jo. I don't even want to think about losing her," Dean said.

"You and that car," Jo said.

"I meant Mary. I'm glad you saved my Baby too though," Dean said smiling.

Jo punched him in the arm and then kissed him again as he laughed.

Abaddon continued to smile as she watched them. She had just seen them work together firsthand and was very impressed by their teamwork and improvisational skills. Beating them was definitely going to be harder than she thought it would be.

That made it even better that she had managed to learn what Tiamat had found out while she was in Jo's head. She now knew all of the things that Jo liked and even the things that she was afraid of. She felt like she knew her better now than even Jessica did.

As if that wasn't enough, she had learned of something else that might come in useful. The location of yet enough Tablet.

This one was potentially even more powerful than the one that she already had if she could find it. It was called the Tablet of Destiny and could potentially give her control over the future of everyone in the universe if what Tiamat knew about it was true.

She had to have it at all costs.

**Next: Abaddon searches for the Tablet of Destiny. Can she find it and if she does will she really be able to use it to give her absolute control over the future? For the Winchesters' sake, let's hope not. Also an appearance by Castiel and Anna, and Mary finds herself a friend at last. Oh, and little Bobby says his first word. I wonder what it will be.**


	3. The Tablet of Destiny

CHAPTER 3

I do not own Supernatural and I am not making any profit off of this.

THE TABLET OF DESTINY

On the way back home from their fight with Tiamat, Abaddon asked in an innocent voice, "Jo, is there such a thing as the Tablet of Destiny?"

"What?" Jo asked in surprise.

"It was something that I picked up from Tiamat's mind when she tried to break into mine. She was thinking about something called the Tablet of Destiny. I think she was searching for it," Abaddon said.

"So destroying small towns was just a bit of fun for her along the way?" Dean asked in disgust.

"Apparently," Abaddon said with a shrug and a frown as she tried to stay in character as Jessica.

"I haven't heard of a Tablet of Destiny, but if it exists it could help us defeat Abaddon. I mean think about it. A tablet that gives you control over destiny?" Jo thought out loud.

"That's what I thought too. Do you think that there's any way that we could find it and use it to stop Abaddon once and for all?" Abaddon asked as she had to make a monumental effort to keep a smile off her face.

"We don't even know that it's real. Maybe this Tiamat chick was just looking for something that doesn't exist like Bigfoot," Dean said.

"There are legends about it. I remember reading about it when I researched Tiamat. She was supposed to have been the original caretaker of it, and then she passed it on to her son. Marduk, the god who killed her, then took it from her son when he killed him. Who knows where it is now though if it really does exist?" Sam said.

"Surely someone would know though, right? Wouldn't Bobby have a book on it or maybe one of the Angels would know?" Abaddon asked.

"Why are you so anxious to find this tablet for?" Dean asked suspiciously.

Abaddon put on a huge performance now as she began to cry and shake with emotion as she said, "She tried to kill me, Dean. Not only that but little Bobby was in the same house with her. She could have done something to him too. She might have even given him some of her blood and made him like Sam."

Jo became extremely upset now as she said, "You don't think that she did, do you? I never even thought about that."

"Thanks a lot, Jess," Dean said with a frown.

"I wasn't trying to worry her. It just occurred to me that she could have done that. I don't think that she had time to though. I think I stopped her just in time before she got to him," Abaddon said as she continued to act like the concerned aunt.

She actually hadn't been interested in the baby at all and hadn't done a thing to him, but she couldn't resist using Jo's own maternal instincts against her. She hoped that this would help to goad her into action so that she would help her find the tablet in order to keep the baby safe.

"Jess made a very good point, Dean. Abaddon could do something like that if I don't stop her. If that tablet does exist, then I need to find it. It's a good thing that I have a whole network of Angels to do the hunting and research on that for me isn't it? It'll save poor Sam a whole lot of trouble," Jo said with a grin.

Then she went silent and everyone could tell from the look on her face that she was using Angel Radio to issue orders to the other Angels. Dean sighed because he really didn't think that it was a good idea to try to mess around with a tablet that could control the future especially right now with Abaddon running around on the loose.

Then Dean remembered something that he had forgotten before as he asked Abaddon, "Jess, are you okay? You don't seem to be acting like yourself lately."

"What makes you ask that, Dean?" Abaddon asked.

"You laughed at one of my jokes when we were facing off against Tiamat before, and you weren't jealous when she hit on Sam," Dean said.

"So that means that something's wrong with her because she thought that you were funny one time and didn't get jealous of a chaos goddess who she knew I had zero interest in, Dean?" Sam asked with a frown.

"No, I'm just saying that she hasn't been acting like herself since Abaddon attacked her, and I'm a little worried about her, Sam. I think you're overdoing it and trying a little too hard to act happy and normal in order to keep us from realizing just how upset that you really are, Jess. Do you want to talk about it with anyone?" Dean offered.

"I thought you weren't into the whole sharing and caring business, Dean," Sam said.

"I am when it comes to something bothering one of my family," Dean said.

Abaddon now smiled at him as she played her role to the hilt and said, "I'm touched, Dean. I didn't know that you felt that way about me."

"Of course I do. You're just like . . . my sister," Dean admitted with an embarrassed look on his face.

"You'll have to excuse Dad, Aunt Jess. He isn't used to showing affection at least not openly anyway," Mary said with a grin as Sam laughed.

"I'm glad that you feel that way about me, Dean. I really am and I love hearing it. Maybe I have been a little off lately, but I did just get attacked and almost killed by a Knight of Hell. That kind of thing does tend to rattle a person especially someone who doesn't get hurt easily like me. I really am okay though I promise so please stop worrying about me. I'm just fine," Abaddon said as she acted so sickeningly sweet that she wanted to throw up.

"If you're fine, then why do you keep insisting on finding the tablet so that you can use it against her? That sounds like you're still bothered by her to me," Dean said.

"You could be more traumatized by her than you even realize, Jess. Why don't you just let this tablet go? It probably doesn't even exist anyway," Sam said.

"Besides that who wants to be holding something that can control the future anyway? I don't. Just the thought of it freaks me out," Mary said.

Abaddon was losing them all one after another, and she knew that she had to get them back onto her side somehow or they might convince Jo to give up the search. She couldn't let that happen or she might never found the tablet.

"We need to find the tablet so that we can erase her from existence. Don't you see? We can rewrite her future so that she gets trapped or destroyed somewhere. Then we never have to worry about her again. We could even do that to Crowley and the other demons. If this tablet does what it's supposed to do, then it could close Hell all by itself. Do you realize the kind of power that someone who possessed it could have? They would be like a god!" Abbadon shouted with glee and then her eyes widened as she remembered who she was supposed to be and quickly stopped herself.

She knew that she had just blown it. She was sure that she was about to have to fight for her life in a second due to having unintentionally revealed her true self to them, but she tried one last time to save the day for herself anyway because she really wanted that tablet.

She looked at them apologetically as she said, "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away for a second there. I see what you mean about that kind of power being a little scary. It does tend to go to your head, doesn't it? It's still a good idea for us to find it before Abaddon does first though, right? We don't even have to use it. We should just find it so that she doesn't get it."

She was absolutely sure that she had just blown her cover, but to her immense relief Sam and Dean actually smiled at her and seemed to let her momentary outburst go.

"Don't worry about it, honey. It could happen to anybody. Anybody would go a little crazy at the thought of having that kind of power. I bet even Cas would," Sam said.

"Oh, come on, Sam. Cas would never do something like that no matter how much power he had," Dean said.

"I suppose you're right. The point is that power like that tends to tempt even the best of us. That's why if we find it that we have to destroy it so that no one can use it," Sam said.

"I agree with that. There are some things that you just don't mess around with," Dean said.

Abaddon frowned but didn't say anything further because she didn't want to press her luck. This was an unexpected development, but she could work her way around it when the time came. She would just have to do a little improvisation and find a way to save the tablet before the Winchesters got a chance to dispose of it. She was always good at that sort of thing so she wasn't too worried about this latest hitch in her plans.

The drive home was mostly uneventful from that moment on, and the Winchesters talked among themselves just like they always did while coming back from a successful hunt. Abaddon meanwhile couldn't help but think about what she would do once she got the tablet in her hands. She was already coming up with clever and inventive ways to kill all of them even as she sat there laughing with them.

She decided not to kill Mary though. She would corrupt her and bring her to her side instead. With her level of power, she would make a great second in command for her own new order. No one would dare to oppose her with both the tablet and Mary at her command.

As soon as they returned to the Winchesters' home, they found Castiel and Anna waiting for them. It seemed that the Angels had news for Jo about the tablet already. Abaddon couldn't help but smile in anticipation.

"Jo, we've found out a possible location for the Tablet of Destiny. We believe that it may be in a place called Herring Rouge. It's a small town in the Deep South. The locals there have had an unreadable tablet that's been half buried in a rock there for as long as anyone can remember, and no one can get it out no matter how hard they try," Castiel said.

"That sounds familiar. This rock wouldn't also have a little message on it that says that whoever pulls the rock out of the stone becomes the king of England or something like that, would it?" Dean said with a grin.

Castiel gave him a blank look as he said, "No, I don't believe that it does. I could go check with the Angel who found it to make sure though."

Anna laughed as she said, "No, Cas. He's just making a joke. He's talking about something out of the King Arthur legend. The sword in the stone."

Castiel nodded but still had that same blank look on his face as he said, "Yes, of course. Does this story have any relation to the tablet?"

"Probably not. I'll tell you all about it later though. You'll love that story," Anna said with a grin as she kissed him.

"So you're explaining things to him now?" Dean asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm gradually filling in the gaps in his knowledge about humans. Pretty soon now he'll be able to get every reference that you make to him," Anna said.

Dean's frown became even deeper as he said, "You really know how to take the fun out of things, Anna."

"I think you're taking away one of Dean's greatest sources of fun, Anna," Sam said laughing.

"I know," Anna said with a wicked grin on her face.

"You're just . . . evil," Dean said at a loss for words as he realized that she was doing it on purpose just to get to him.

"This is very entertaining usually but can we please get to the rest of the information that you've found on the tablet?" Abaddon said in impatience.

Anna looked at her oddly for a moment as she said, "That's it really. It's unreadable, no one can move it, and no one knows where it came from or how old it is. All attempts to find out its age come back inconclusive as if the tablet is blocking all attempts to analyze it. It sounds like one of our kinds of tablets to us. You'll have to go check it out to make sure though."

"Let's go then. We need to find it as soon as possible," Abaddon said impatiently.

"What's wrong with her?" Anna whispered to Jo.

"I don't know. She's been acting weird ever since Abaddon attacked her. I think she's become paranoid that she's going to come back and try it again. She's obsessed with finding this tablet and using it on her no matter how dangerous it might be to try it," Jo whispered back.

"Poor thing. I hope she gets over it soon. She never even joined in on my attack on Dean like she usually would. That's when I know that something's wrong with her," Anna said.

Jo nodded in agreement as Abaddon silently kicked herself while she listened to them with her enhanced senses. She was really going to have to rein in her enthusiasm for the tablet or she was going to run out of luck soon and someone was going to catch on to the fact that she wasn't really Jessica.

The Winchesters and Abaddon were soon on their way to the mysterious tablet's location in the Impala. After several more hours in which Abaddon thought that she was about to go out of her mind with anticipation, they finally arrived there and drove right up to the tablet. Apparently it was a popular town attraction because there were a ton of people already there in a long line waiting to see it.

"Oh, no! No, no, no!" Abaddon said in disbelief.

"You mean that we'd going to have to . . ." Dean said in disbelief.

"Yeah, we're going to have to wait in line," Sam said with a sigh.

"No. Not more waiting," Abaddon said in despair.

Jo grinned as she said, "Don't worry. There won't be any more waiting. Watch."

She snapped her fingers, and time froze still for everyone but the Winchesters and Abaddon. Abaddon almost felt like hugging her in that moment as she laughed in anticipation.

"Let's go take us a good look at that tablet then. I almost hope it's not the tablet though or we're probably going to be putting this little town out of business. I bet they make most of their money off the tourists for this thing," Dean said.

"They'll get over it," Abaddon said as she raced for the stone.

She reached the stone first before anyone else did and then quickly studied the tablet. She could only see half of it of course, but what she did see convinced her that this was exactly what she was looking for. She was almost sure that this was it despite not being able to read it. Now if only she could get it free from the stone. She could always find a prophet to read it for her later.

She reached for the stone and pulled at it with all of her considerable power and strength but was unable to even budge it. She silently cursed as she wondered what she would have to do to free it.

"Did you really think that was going to work?" Dean asked in amusement.

"Hey, I thought I'd give it a try," Abaddon said with a shrug.

"I'm so glad that you did too," Dean said as his expression turned darker.

"What?" Abaddon said as she now sensed that something was wrong.

Then she suddenly realized that she couldn't move. She looked down and saw a Devil's Trap drawn around the stone. They weren't supposed to work on her anymore though! How could this be happening?

"You son of a . . .!" Abaddon shouted in anger.

"Zip it, Abaddon. You did it to yourself. You trapped yourself in your eagerness to get to the tablet. You were so sure that it was real and so obsessed with finding it that we could have told you that it was in the center of the earth, and you would have followed us there without question. This isn't a tablet. It's just some hoax that someone came up with a long time ago to create some money for a town that was dying. There's absolutely nothing supernatural about it whatsoever. The only reason that you couldn't move it was because I didn't want you to. I don't know how you managed to hide yourself from us or keep from being caught by the defenses in our house, but you couldn't hide your behavior. You act nothing like Jess no matter how hard you try. In fact, you've been overdoing it. You're been acting a little bit too sweet. That was our first sign that something was wrong. Jess is a nice girl, but she's not Little Mary Sunshine. Once I figured out that it was you possessing her, I used the spells from some of my tablets to override whatever you were doing so that I could see the real you and still be able to trap you when the time came," Jo said with a triumphant smile.

"You won't free her. I'll never let her go. Not without a fight," Abaddon said with a defiant look on her face.

"Ordinarily I'd be more than willing to give you one but as it happens I won't have to," Jo said.

"Someone thinks pretty highly of themselves," Abaddon said with a confidence that she didn't feel.

She was already sure that Jo was about to annihilate her since she was so much more powerful than she was, but she definitely wasn't going down without a long hard fight. She was going to make sure to take Jessica down with her too so that she could at least claim some kind of victory over Jo in the end. It was petty she knew but that was just who she was.

"Oh, I do, Abaddon. Do you know why? It's because I already have the tablet. You were so sure that the tablet still needed to be found that you never stopped to consider that I already had it. In fact, I got it a long time ago when Metatron gave me all of the tablets that he had. He did travel the world for centuries after all so he was bound to find the Tablet of Destiny and add that to his set," Jo said.

Abaddon began to resign herself to her fate as she said with a sigh, "Go ahead then. Kill me. Just do it quickly and get it over with."

"Oh, no. It's not going to be that easy, Abaddon. I have a much better punishment in mind for you than that," Jo said as she materialized the Tablet of Destiny out of thin air.

"Jo, I thought we all agreed when we found it that that one was too dangerous to use," Dean said in a worried voice.

"I agree with you, Dean, but I'm going to break that agreement just this once because the tablet is the only way that I can free Jess from her without a long drawn out fight that might get even her killed. I'm just going to rewrite Abaddon's future. Let's see. What to say?" Jo said as her glowing finger hovered in mid-air over the tablet.

Then she touched the tablet and began to write on it, and Abaddon screamed in a combination of fear and pain. The others watched in disbelief as Abaddon was yanked from Jessica's body, and the tablet she had been using to hide herself dropped to the ground.

Jessica immediately screamed out with joy as she said, "I'm free! I'm finally free! I've been trying to regain control for so long now, but I couldn't do anything. I was completely trapped."

"Jess, are you okay?" Sam asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm fine now. I'm just a little shaken up. I hope that whatever Jo does to her is something really nasty for what she just put me through," Jessica said as she shook with emotion.

Abaddon was nothing but smoke now but that gradually began to change as she assumed human form. In a matter of moments, Abaddon was no longer a demon in any way, shape, or form. She was now an ordinary human girl in her early twenties.

Abaddon now blinked at Jo with surprise as she said, "You made me into one of those flesh sacks? Do you really think that this will stop me? Even as a human, I'll still find a way to gain my power back and get my revenge on you. You'd better kill me now or I'll do exactly that."

"Don't you get it, Abaddon? I'm giving you a second chance. This is the original you before you became a demon. This is you in your purest form. I've just made you into who you originally were long, long ago once more."

As Jo smiled at her smugly, Abaddon said, "Don't leave me like this. Please. Kill me, give me to Crowley, trap me in the heart of the sun, or anything else! Just don't leave me like this!"

"Oh, I love it!" Jessica said with a large grin on her face.

"I'd say that was the perfect way to get back at her for what she tried to pull, wouldn't you?" Dean said with a chuckle.

"She is too dangerous to be let free though even as a human," Sam said.

"Don't worry. She's been completely purified, Sam. It's taking a bit longer for her mind and soul to catch up, but in a minute she'll revert back to her original personality too. She'll be whoever she was before she became a demon. She'll still have all of her memories of course, but somehow I think she won't be anything like she was," Jo said.

"No, don't! Please!" Abaddon pleaded as she could already feel the mental change that Jo had described happening to her.

Then she began crying as she said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. All of those things that I did for so long were so horrible. How can I ever be forgiven for them?"

"That wasn't your fault. That was the demon that you were made into who made you do those things," Jo said as she wrapped her arms around her.

"What?" Dean asked surprised.

"She was once a normal ordinary girl. She was very kind and pure-hearted. Then her sister was killed, and she made a deal with a crossroads demon to bring her back. Sound familiar?" Jo asked.

"She's just like me. I could have become just like her," Dean realized in horror.

"Yes, you could have. You were already on your way to it when Cas got you out of Hell. No one got poor Rebecca out though. That was her original name not Abaddon. Abaddon was the name that she took later when she was remade into a pure demon and everything that was human had been taken out of her. Now she's finally free to get to live the life that she should have had if she hadn't made that one single mistake," Jo said.

"I don't know whether to thank you or not. You say that it wasn't really me who did those things, but it still seems like me. I remember doing them and enjoying them even if I'm now repulsed by them," Rebecca said in despair.

"Maybe you just need to start trying to have a normal life again and try to get your mind off of all of that. That was the past and this is your chance to get a fresh start. You know we're just like two of a kind now. We're both people with no past who pretty much just popped up out of nowhere and don't exactly fit in," Mary said feeling sympathy with her.

"Don't fit in is an understatement for me. I'm a freaking ex-demon. Who's going to want to have anything to do with someone like me much less be friends with me once they find out who and what I am?" Rebecca said in despair.

"I would," Mary said.

"Really? You'd do that even after everything that I did to your family?" Rebecca asked in disbelief.

"Yeah because like Mom said that wasn't you. Not really. What do you say?" Mary asked.

"Thank you," Rebecca said as she embraced her.

"Well, that's not weird at all," Dean said still not able to accept what he was seeing.

"I promise that I won't hurt your daughter or any of the rest of you. I know that's going to be hard to believe but it's true," Rebecca said.

"She's telling the truth. She's a changed person now, Dean," Jo said.

"I'm not sure how to feel about this. I wanted something more visceral at first but yet somehow this feels right in some way," Jessica said.

"Well as someone who's made a lot of mistakes myself I guess I'm really in no position to say that she shouldn't get a second chance. I'm still a little wary of her though, but I guess Mary will keep her from doing anything," Sam said skeptically.

"I'm more than wary of her, but I know that Mary can whip her into line if she tries anything," Dean said even though he still looked uncomfortable.

"Somehow I don't think that'll be necessary," Mary said as she looked at the scared girl who was now looking to her for support.

She could tell that this definitely a brand new person who they were dealing with here. Abaddon was a thing of the past now.

"Where is she going to stay anyway?" Dean asked as it suddenly occurred to him.

"Uh, well, I kind of thought that she would stay with us at least for a little while," Jo said nervously.

"What?! Are you serious?" Dean asked.

Just then Jo got a call on her cell phone (which somehow still worked even with time frozen), and she answered it to discover that it was her mother on the other end. She laughed as she listened to what her mother had to say.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Mom says that little Bobby just said his first word. You won't believe what it was," Jo said.

"What was it? Was it Dad? Please tell me it was Dad," Dean said eagerly.

"Dean, it has to be Mama. It's almost always Mama," Sam said.

Jo grinned as she said, "No, you're both wrong. It's very sweet what he did say though."

"Well, what is it?" Dean demanded.

"He said Mary," Jo said with a warm smile.

"He misses me," Mary said touched.

"Yeah, I think the two of you already have that Winchester sibling bond going in spades. History it seems is repeating itself yet again," Jo said as she looked at her daughter proudly.

Jo began to relax now for the first time since she had heard about Abaddon's attempt to take over Hell as she continued to talk to her mother. She was now sure that everything was going to work out even the still nagging questions about where Rebecca was going to live and if she was going to stay on their side or not.

For now at least, Jo had her peace of mind back and for that she was eternally grateful.

THE END

**Well, that's it for this story. I may write some more stories set in this universe in the future, but that's definitely it for this one. This isn't completely the end though either way because Mary Winchester still appears regularly in my other series, Time and Space, in which she'll soon have her own sub-plot starting up as she attempts to recover from a devastating near-death experience. I hope that if you read that story that you'll enjoy it. Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story, and I hope that you've enjoyed this one as well.**


End file.
